Storm Chaser
by IwKa
Summary: JJ was a storm chaser in college, but after getting hurt she stops. A case bring back memories. Told from JJ's POV.


STORM CHASER

Told from JJ's POV.

We were right on the path of the tornado, Me, Morgan, Reid and the police officer.

I heard Derek yelling at our unsub to put the weapon down, but the only think I cared about was the beautiful tornado in front of me, I felt the adrenalin rush through my body, I didn't tell anyone this, but while, I was in college, I liked to chase storms and seeing this monster tornado made me want to stay there and to watch it. I didn't saw when we managed to save the hostage, neither when the unsub had jumped in the tornado, all I wanted to do was to watch what the Mother Nature had created.

Then, I heard Morgan yelling at me to get into the bunker, but I didn't move an inch.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I tell Morgan, not even looking at him.

"What? JJ? Come on we have to move now" I herd Reid yelling, I just laughed. Then I felt someone dragging me somewhere, it was Reid and Morgan, they drag me to the bunker and shoved me in it then Morgan closed the doors. I listen to the sound of the tornado outside, wishing, I was out there chasing it.

"JJ what was all that?" I heard Morgan asking me.

I looked at him a small smile spread across my face. "This, this was one beautiful monster tornado." I told him. They looked at me confusion all over there faces. We waited for it to end and got back to the station. I saw Morgan and Reid talking with the others, I was sure that they will tell them about what happened out there.

I talked with Will, Henry was better, he was released from the hospital, and I told him his bed time story. Then saw the others approaching, they will sure want to know what happened.

"Hey, how's Henry?" I heard Emily asking me, I looked at them all.

"He's fine, they released him from the hospital." I told them.

"So can you tell us, what happened out there?" said Rossi while taking a sit beside me.

I looked at them, not sure what to tell them. When I didn't answer Hotch begin to speak. "JJ you know, you can tell us everything, right?"

I took a deep breath and started speaking. "Alright, I'll tell you." They all took sits showing that they will listen. "When, I was in college, I had this friend, he really liked to chase storms, once he took me with him and it was awesome" I paused for a moment seeing everyone nodding, starting to understand. "I began chasing the storms with him, but then I stopped."

"Why?" asked Reid cutting me of "Why, did you stop chasing?" he asked again seeing the confusion on my face.

"We got hurt badly really, really badly, because we thought what this tornado is capable of, but we were wrong it approached us really fast, we didn't have enough time to escape, so we both ended up in a coma" I paused feeling my own tears starting to fall uncontrollably along with the tears of my family, I wiped them away and continued. "We were both in a coma he woke up before me he was in a coma for 5 months, I woke up a moth after him, I was in a come for six months, then I decided to stop chasing, but he continued, and today, when I saw that monster tornado all I wanted to do was chase him, and taking a video of it." I said.

And the others just looked at me, like, I was crazy that, I wanted to go out and chase tornados.

"Who knew our Pennsylvania petit was, so crazy to chase storms." Derek said, and the started laughing, along with the others.

"Hey, stop calling me that and, I'm not crazy alright, I wanted to chase the tornado, but now I don't, so can we please stop talking about that?" I asked, knowing that for now they will drop it, but won't forget it.

"Ok, ok we'll stop, if you promise not to chase tornados, because we can't lose you." Derek told me. I looked him in the eye and told him that, I won't chase tornados.

"Promise?" asked me Emily. "Yes, I promise, that's in the past." I told them softly.

"That's what we wanted to hear, now want to grab some drinks with us?" Rossi asked and I nodded at him. I promised not the chase storms anymore, but can I really do that, I managed to go years without chasing, but now that, I saw that tornado, I'm not so sure.


End file.
